It is known to mount a current carrying thermostatic disc in a device so that it will snap between contacts engaged and contacts disengaged configurations in dependence upon the temperature of the disc. Electric current passing through the disc generates heat thereby raising the temperature of the disc. Current levels above a selected level and duration will raise the temperature of the disc to a preselected level causing the disc to snap to a contacts disengaged configuration thereby breaking the electrical circuit until the disc cools off to a lower, reset temperature when the disc automatically snaps back to a contacts engaged configuration re-energizing the electric circuit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,794, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a thermally responsive circuit breaker has a thermostatic, snap acting disc cantilever mounted on an electric terminal. A movable electric contact is mounted on a free distal end of the disc for movement into and out of engagement with a stationary electrical contact mounted on another electric terminal as the disc moves between oppositely dished configurations. A movable reset member is mounted in the housing of the circuit breaker having a surface extending generally parallel and closely adjacent to a flexible gasket extending over the housing chamber. A leg attached to the reset member has a projection that is biased against the edge of the free distal end of the thermostatic disc when in the contacts engaged configuration and is adapted to move under the lip of the disc upon movement of the disc to the contacts disengaged configuration thereby preventing closure of the contacts. The circuit breaker can be reset by a force applied through the gasket by a force application member such as a rocker or button to move the leg attached to the reset member out from under the disc thereby allowing the disc to move into the contacts engaged configuration. Although the circuit breaker is effective, it does not provide visual indication of an overload trip of the circuit breaker.